


Mr. Hero

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [30]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Disney References, Hercules (Disney) - Freeform, M/M, another AU based on an event in a Disney movie, but with my own lil touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: "Oh no, not another fool." Surprisingly, the man trapped in a crushing grip huffed and rolled his eyes. "Relax, you can go on your way."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I am back with Day 30. Another drabble with no specific prompt but I'll just say it's....."Handle It"  
> If the tags confused you, then this AU is based on a scene from the Disney movie Hercules. I won't delve into the whole movie, since that would take quite a while. Hope you enjoy this small bit tho!

Making his way through the forest was difficult for Wonshik, his eyes still straying to look for hidden traps or warrior dummies.

Taekwoon had really done a number on him to train him as a hero, none of the trials considered too extreme according to the grumpy satyr.

Even as a demigod, Wonshik had needed so much time to be let back out into the world, though Taekwoon hadn't approved of his first mission.

Being shunned about being a good-for-nothing,a disappointment according to his town, as a child had still bothered Wonshik to no end. He had to do something big to prove himself.

The demigod thought that vanquishing a monster would do just the trick. He had put Taekwoon's warnings of taking things slow aside in his thoughts and searched. Although his physique had improved, his mentality still needed a bit of work.

It wasn't until he was deep in the trees that Wonshik heard signs of trouble, a blood curdling yell overcoming a sinister laugh.

The time for action revealed itself, though the demigod wasn't as prepared as he thought. He sprinted towards an opening following the scream.

His rusty sword and faulty shield clattered against his hilt, hitting the side of his thighs as he got closer to the waterfall.

When Wonshik finally arrived, he immediately saw the ripples in the water, followed by someone struggling in a giant creature's hold.

"Let me go!" The captive insisted, grunting when his captor broke out in hysterical laughter.

"Not a chance, pretty boy. Unless you help me."

"I wouldn't help you even if you weren't such an asshole." The retort had gotten the giant centaur enraged, making him think that squeezing the man in his huge hand was a better way to get what he wanted.

Wonshik had had enough of watching. He ran towards the beast, unsheathing his weapon clumsily. "Stop... right there, foul creature!"

The beast snarled at Wonshik. "This is none of your business, leave, you ignorant pest."

The demigod shook his head. "I cannot walk away from this injustice!"

"Oh no, not another fool." Surprisingly, the man trapped in a crushing grip huffed and rolled his eyes. "Relax, you can go on your way."

"But... You're in trouble."

The man gave Wonshik a blunt gaze. "No shit. But I have this under control. I know how to take care of myself. You're better off ignoring this."

Wonshik pouted. "I can't leave you to suffer.... Um... " The demigod shifted until the other man spoke again.

"Hongbin. My name's Hongbin."

"Well I'm not leaving you behind, Hong-." Wonshik finally took a closer look, realizing that the other man was incredibly handsome. His own thoughts stopped his speaking, making the other two staring at him frustrated.

Hongbin groaned. "Look, I don't need your help, Mr. Hero."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you definitely do."

"No I definitely don't-"

"Enough!" The beast roared. He tossed Hongbin in the air, the man landing hard into the water soon afterwards. "You have tested my patience enough, little runt."

The centaur and Wonshik finally battled each other, though the demigod was gradually losing energy to fight as his sword and shield broke.

Wonshik was backed into a corner, several fists hanging above him. "Your time is up, fool." The demigod covered his face with his arms.

He braced himself for an attack that never came, instead he heard a yell of pain and felt the ground tremble as the beast's body fell down.

The demigod got up groggily, gasping when he saw Hongbin behind the centaur's unconscious body, his hand holding a dagger tipped with sleeping poison.

"I told you I could take care of myself." Hongbin smiled cheekily at Wonshik before turning to walk away. "See you around, Mr. Hero."

Wonshik fumbled a couple of times with shaky legs before he sprinted to catch up with Hongbin, out of breath. "Wait, where are you going?"

Hongbin was silent for a moment before responding nonchalantly. "Over to the next town. Why do you ask?"

"Can i join you?" Wonshik asked with a pair of hopeful eyes.

Hongbin hummed. "Well, only if you can keep up, Mr. -"

"My name is Wonshik." The man laughed when the demigod frowned, his cheeks puffing and his eyebrows scrunching up.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Hero."

Wonshik ended up right behind Hongbin afterwards, not knowing Taekwoon and his pegasus, Jaehwan were right behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I made a huge mistake in my thread of this that I posted on twitter....*sighs* At least it's fixed here  
> With this, I can focus on my final story for this series  
> I hope none of you mind waiting for it  
> Considering how it's going so far, it will probably be around 10k  
> *sweats*  
> See you soon  
> Maybe


End file.
